VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.12 Forecast :No forecast has been published yet. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * The following ward skins have been added to the store: *Mecha Ward PVP.net ; Replay System * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. ** The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. Nightmare Mode :Nightmare Mode is a featured, Co-op vs. AI game mode. Difficulties; *Available in 3 difficulties: 1-Bomb, 2-Bombs and 5-Bombs. You must unlock each difficulty in turn. ** 1-Bomb: Enemies champions have Doom mutations to their abilities. ** 2-Bombs: Each time an enemy champion dies, they randomly receive the Doom ability of any champion. ** 5-Bombs: Good luck. ^_^ *While cheating in almost every respect, Doom Bots are still limited by the Fog of War. ;Available Doom Bots * , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ;Doom Abilities :These are the mutations that a Doom Bot will have from the off-set. "Fragmented" refers to firing multiple copies of the ability, such as . '' * : Despair has started making everything near him sad too. So very sad. All allied units within range of Doom Amumu cry in sympathy with him. His Curse of the Sad Mummy now also reaches further. * : Annie can set alight nearby enemy towers and burn everything. She also brought her bear Tibbers. Have you seen him? * : Doom Blitzcrank has powered up all his systems, giving him extra Rocket Grabs, a gigantic Mana Barrier and Static Field, and a Power Fist that knocks multiple enemies into the air. But it’s definitely not him, so don’t worry. * : Cho’Gath grows in power as he grows in size. As he gains stacks of Feast, his Rupture and Feral Scream grow larger. * : Ezreal’s abilities have been fragmented into multiple energy waves. * : Fiddlesticks' abilities have fragmented to become even more terrifying, and the he could be anywhere nearby where you have no vision, waiting to Crowstorm from the darkness. * : Galio’s Resolute Smite and Righteous Gust have fragmented, and he will periodically create taunt zones next to nearby enemy champions. * : Every brush you can’t see into nearby this champion, could have Garen hiding in it. Demacia! * : Karthus periodically Death Defies while still alive, and his abilities have fragmented. * : Lux’s abilities have been fragmented into multiple light beams. * : Malzahar’s abilities have fragmented, and he’s brought extra voidlings with him from the void. * : Morgana’s Dark Binding has fragmented and also added to her Tormented Soil. * : Veigar calls down a ring of Dark Matter around himself periodically and his abilities fragment on minions. * : Wukong’s Nimbus Strike creates additional clones which knock enemies into the air when disappearing. His Cyclone also summons Decoys that spin alongside him. * : Ziggs’ Mega Inferno Bomb has fragmented, and his bombs have started rolling around, chasing enemy champions. * : Zyra’s Rampant Growth will spawn extra plantlife near enemy champions within range of her. " :''These champions do not appear in the Doom Roster, meaning these abilities are solely for other champions to unlock. * : This champion creates a smoke cloud in an area for a short time. While within the cloud, this champion is stealthed and gains bonus armor and magic resistance. Attacking or using abilities will reveal them briefly. Enemies inside the smoke are slowed. * : Upon taking lethal damage, this champion will transform into an egg with 100% health. If the egg survives for a short time, the Champion is revived with the same percentage health that their egg had. * : When out of combat for a short time, this champion enters stealth only being able to be seen by enemy champions within range. * : Spectral riders are summoned alongside this champion, causing enemy champions and minions they touch to flee in terror. * : This champion summons whirlwinds nearby that briefly knock enemy champions airborne and disappear after a short time. * : Whenever this champions is below 40% health, they create a clone of themselves. * : This champion reduces the sight radius of nearby enemy champions and minions. * : After auto-attacking or using an ability 4 times, this champion will block the next incoming turret attack or basic attack from an enemy champion, siege minion or large monster. * : This champion creates pools of frost nearby, slowing all enemy champions and minions moving through them. * : Whenever this champion is below 40% health, they create a clone of themselves, which explodes when dying dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. * : This champion scorches the earth where they walk, leaving behind a trail of fire. * : Ravens circle this champion and strike out at nearby enemies dealing magic damage. This champion is healed for a portion of the damage dealt to champions and minions. * : This champion fires laser beams in a pattern around themselves, dealing magic damage to every enemy they hit. * : This champion reveals enemy champions within range with less than 50% health. League of Legends VPBE HUD ;Respawn Timer *Respawn timers for Allied Blue, Allied Red, Baron, Dragon, Enemy Red and Enemy Blue are now displayed above the scoreboard. **The timers will only begin if you have sight of the monster when it dies. This is with the except of at the start of the game, where all timers will be shown. Summoner Rift VU ;General *Complete visual overhaul to field, map, minions and monsters. *''Purple Team'' changed to Red Team. *Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). **This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. *Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). *General bug fixes. *Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). **This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. *Large and Epic Jungle monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. ;Jungle * The has been replaced with the Blue Sentinel (a golem) and his s with Sentries (monolithic creatures). * The / have been replaced with Ancient Krug/Krug (similar to Pokemon's Avalugg, only rock-colored). * The / s have been replaced with Crimson Razorbeak/Razorbeaks (large birds). * The has been replaced with Gromp (a frog-walrus hybrid). * The has been replaced with the Red Brambleback (an ent-like creature) and his s with little Cinderlings. Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: ** 1) Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. ** 2) A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. ** 3) Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. ** 4) A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. Champions ; * **Mana cost reduced to 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 from 70 / 75/ 80 / 85 / 90. **AP ratio increased to 35% from 32.5%. ; *General **Sona's cooldowns have been increased to 10 seconds from 6 seconds. **Aura radius on each of Sona's abilities has been reduced to 300 from 1000. **Aura duration changed to 3 seconds from indefinite, but is increased by 0.5 seconds each time she tags an ally. * ** Hymn of Valor bonus damage reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Sona and allies touched by the aura will deal 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 bonus magic damage on their next auto attack within the next 3 seconds. ** Cost increased to 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 from 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65. * **Heal reduced at early ranks to 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 from 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 . **Heal is now modified by 1% for each 1% of the target's health that's missing. ** Sona and allies touched by the aura gain a shield that mitigates the next 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 damage for up to 1.5 seconds. **Cost increased to 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 from 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 * ** Sona gains 13 / 14 / 15 / 16 / 17 % bonus movement speed. The bonus decays down to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. ** Allies touched by the aura gain 10 / 11 / 12 / 13 / 14 % bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds. * ** Ranking up Crescendo increases the strength of Sona's auras. *** Hymn of Valor: + 10 / 20 / 30 extra on-hit magic damage. *** Aria of Perseverence: + 10 / 20 / 30 extra shield. *** Song of Celerity: + 2 / 4 / 6 % bonus movement speed. ** Animation updated to clarify that it's a skill shot. ** Animation updated to clarify the area of the effect. Items ; *Now grants +10% bonus attack damage *Maximum shield reduced to 50-350 from 50-440. *Time before the shield decays increased to 25 from 15. ; *Active cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 45 seconds. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. ; * **Buffs changed/added to suit the new jungle monsters. ; *New Recipe: + + 625g = 2200g (up from 2100g) ; *Attack damage increased to 25 from 20. *Toggle removed. * You deal / / / bonus true damage on-hit and gain / / / % bonus attack speed, based on the number of Azure stacks. * You expend 150 mana to gain a stack of Azure for 9 seconds. During those 9 seconds you can pay an additional 150 mana to gain an additional stack of Azure, stacking up to 3 times (does not refresh the duration). After obtaining 3 stacks or after the 9 seconds, this item goes on cooldown for 20 seconds. ; , and * Rename to suit the new jungle monsters. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE